Talk:Welcome to Conworlds
Main page Hello, I'm a new user to this wiki. I think the premise of Conworlds is very interesting, but the Main Page is very unappealing and boring. There are few images to make the wiki look interesting, and it also looks somewhat dead because the featured world is from last month. Even if this wiki doesn't have much of a community, it's important for it to appear to if you want to attract many more users. Maybe you could add page of the month, random fact, and image of the month infoboxes to make the main page more appealing, and therefore the make the wiki more appealing in the eyes of new users? I don't mean to be pushy, and I normally wouldn't do this, but it just seems like an excellent wiki and I think that improving the main page would make it much better. Eleanor Rigby 23:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, wow, I just saw Forum:Main Page Redesign. Sorry, please disregard the above. Eleanor Rigby 00:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, this wiki is dead. It's 2012. The featured world is from November 2010. 16:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Dead? No. Apathetic about the main page? Yes. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :+1. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:24, May 30, 2012 (UTC) This wiki is dead, so untrue in every way! ---Sunkist- 16:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) We need a generic main page which rotates featured articles like the interesting facts box. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:07, February 18, 2012 We have to have featured articles for that to work. That's the problem now. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:09, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Just feature New Cambria, Yarphei and Ivalice for now. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Blank page What's with this??? Why is the main page blank??? Who is the noob who did it??? Why did he/she do it??? Why am I so angry??? Because whoever did it is really noob! That's why!!! Unless, this is all part of some sort of remodeling plan for Conworlds by Tel... BUT IT ISN'T! BECAUSE THE EDITOR DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A USERNAME!!! Richmondappleeater 23:57, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, weird, btw, I know how to rollback edits with no rollback rights, it's called the out of date edit button which you push and you can save a non-vandalized edit.. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 21:49, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Full protection I think that the Main Page should be fully protected. There was some vandalism back in October/November and I don't want similar things happening again. However, almost none of our Admins are active here, so we could at least semi-protect it. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I disagree, we have the undo button. The threat of vandalism is not too high that it could get vandalized once a minute like on wikipedia. Once a week or once a month is nothing to fully protect for. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Please help the LCP I don't know if you've heard of the Wikination Lovia, but we are currently being ruled by a despot and need to recruit members to our party (Communist) in order to topple him. It would be great if you took part. Otherwise, you can help simply by adding your name to the list of members. Thank you! LCP You can also visit our Germanian Empire here: Link--Scanderson 23:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Elysion wow, article of the week? thank you ppl.--DEATH! 05:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Why hasn't the main page changed in months appart from Elysion why hasn't any other featured articles etc been changed since November? Brapple11 17:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Because no one nominates or votes for new Featured things. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:13, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can some or other admin please add the wikia chat function to this wiki? I think it will solve a lot of our communication problems. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Come test out the chat. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:08, October 31, 2011 (UTC) New Hi guys. I'm new, and was wondering if somebody can give me advice on how to do an new world. Also, can we use real people too, or is it just fiction. Enclavehunter 04:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro, welcome! Read up this and check other help pages. If you have any specific questions, feel free to ask. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) So This homepage is really embarrassing. We need to make it as generic as possible. I suggest the larger portion to be about conworlding and getting started with a project, and two smaller portions which feature Future World and the Nearly Real World. The random fact thing can stay. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Design it. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) My knowledge concerning templates and wiki design is to be considered extremely dangerous. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Then it stays, until someone comes up with an idea. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:29, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I gave an idea. All it needs now is support and a developer. That is, unless we like being isolated. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I can't do anything with it without knowing how it's supposed to look. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Exactly like it looks now. The current featured world block becomes an intro into conworlding; the article of the week becomes a Future World intro; and the media of the week becomes a NRW intro. The rest stays as is. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Make the intros. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll get right on that. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:13, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm new to this wiki... I was just wondering how this wiki works. TheMaster001 15:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hey. It's a world-building wiki. You think up some creative world or realm and put it in words. Really fun, but you need dedication and innovation. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::And you can also interact with other countries or worlds in several roleplaying games. Also, welcome! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:24, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I need help on naming my conworld. It will be a NRW conworld, located in Mediterranean Sea. TheMaster001 (talk) 14:28, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I can't really help you with that. Note, NRW is "dead", it gets edited perhaps once per month. Good luck, though, and welcome again :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Illomi wiki You've been linked to from the main page of Illomi wiki. --Koppa Dasao ƒłелањі каселањін на 16:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I added it here. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Propaganda I can make an advertise of a Spanish Conworld Wikia here on the main page? Is the Wiki Creatumundo. If not, what is the most appropriate place? Thanks in advance. -- Cunha 10:11, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I am sure it would be fine, as long as you just remove it in, say, a month. I also won't know how to make an ad, so you'll need to do it. Where will it fit in? Also, add it on Other worldbuilding sites and resources. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:25, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Your ad works. You've been added to Illomi Wiki. --Koppa Dasao ƒłелањі каселањін на 11:59, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I don't know how to make an ad, so I'll take suggestions from you, and add it on Other worldbuilding sites and resources. Thanks, guys! And thank you very much, Koppa, for adding it to your wiki! -- Cunha 12:57, November 24, 2013 (UTC)